Bosses (SF3)
Bosses are strong enemies in Shadow Fight 3. They are more difficult compared to normal opponents, as they have high-tier equipment, usually has a good combo, and uses Shadow ability well. Each boss has their own unique way of fighting, some of them also utilizes special ability that are exclusive to them. Boss fights requires three rounds to be won instead of the usual two, and defeating them will reward the players with 5 gems, along with other rewards. They are fought at the end of each level. The player has to win three rounds against them, instead of the usual two. Deng Rao Faction - Dynasty. Deng Rao is the first boss in Chapter I: Legion. He is the warlord of the Dynasty. Deng Rao is first fought in the tutorial. A cut scene is shown where he defeats the player. Later, he is fought as a boss. Deng Rao wields a Guandao called Emerald Claw. He has three Shadow abilities and utilizes two perks. Gizmo Faction - Legion. Gizmo is the second boss of Chapter I: Legion. He is a member of Shadow Squad, a squad in the Legion who uses Shadow Energy in their mission. Gizmo initially appear as the trainer for the player, which is a new recruit of Shadow Squad. Later, he is fought as a boss in the middle of Chapter I. Gizmo is equipped with a two-handed sword called Ornate Two-hander. However, he abandons his weapon and prefer to fight bare-handed. Gizmo uses two exclusive abilities and utilizes three perks (two when he is bare-handed). Sarge Faction - Legion. Sarge is the third and last boss of Chapter I: Legion. He is the sergeant of Shadow Squad. Sarge is trying to get the Shadow Sphere, which contain great power that he wants for himself. Sarge wields twin hammers called Bonecrushers. In the first round, Sarge forbids the use of Shadow ability. No one, including Sarge, is allowed to use Shadow form. After he loses once, however, Sarge ditches the rule and uses his ‘Shadow form‘ to prevent the player from winning. Sarge has two Shadow abilities, two perks, and a permanent Shadow form. He also has an exclusive boss abillity called Hell Walk, in which he can strengthen his armor to protect him from knockback effects (although he can still take damage). Once he is close enough, he can also smash the player's stomach followed by a blow on top of his/her head. Itu Faction - Heralds. Itu is a main character and the first boss of Chapter II: Dynasty. He is the first Herald met in the game. Itu is fought after the player and June arrived in the Dynasty palace, blaming the player for what has happened to the Sphere and the Emperor. Itu wields a Katana as weapon. He uses it in a unique manner, focused on making precise, deadly strikes. He utilizes two Shadow ability, and an exclusive boss ability, which allows him to regenerate his health for about 5 seconds and deflect all attacks hit at the front while he is healing. This can be stopped with a Shadow Ability or an attack behind Itu. Xiang Tzu Faction - Heralds. Xiang Tzu is the second boss of Chapter II: Dynasty. Xiang Tzu is a disciple of Galen and the best fighter of his school. Losing against the player caused him to leave Galen's school and joined the Iron Beaks school. He is fought as a boss in the finale of Hundred School Tournament, where he fights with the fighting style of Heralds. Xiang Tzu wields a Glaive as his weapon, which he has not fully mastered. This causes him to constantly trip and fall when trying to pull a difficult combo, where he may even hit himself in the process. Xiang Tzu utilizes three Shadow abilities. Kibo Faction - Heralds. Kibo is the third and last boss of Chapter II: Dynasty. She is a Herald, and owns a school in the Dynasty capital called Iron Beaks school. She is also a childhood friend of June. Kibo is a mysterious character with unclear motives. According to June, everything she does is only for her own profit. Kibo is fought at the conclusion of Chapter II. Kibo wields a Katana as her weapon. Kibo has an ability to dash forward when performing any attack. She also has a exclusive boss ability in which she knocks the player in the sky, making them airborne while continuously slashing them in mid-air until finally she slams the player on the ground. Bolo right|200x200px Faction - Heralds. Bolo is the first boss in Chapter III: Heralds. Marcus left|200x200px Faction - Legion. Marcus is a main character and the second boss of Chapter III: Heralds. Emperor Faction - Dynasty. Emperor is the third and last boss of Chapter III: Heralds.